Various automobiles and other vehicles include propulsion systems that include an engine and a fuel pump for delivering fuel to the engine. For example, diesel-powered vehicles generally have a propulsion system that includes a diesel fuel combustion engine and a fuel pump module for delivering pressurized diesel fuel to the combustion engine. The fuel pump modules typically have a pressure release device or system to help alleviate pressure build up, for example when the fuel pump is running but the engine is not running. However, existing pressure release devices or systems for vehicle fuel pump modules may not optimally handle large fuel flows in certain situations, such as when the fuel pump is running and the engine is not running.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide modules that provide for improved pressure relief for a vehicle propulsion system, for example that may better handle large fuel flows in certain situations, such as when the fuel pump is running and the engine is not running. It is also desirable to provide improved vehicle propulsion systems that include such improved modules. It is further desirable to provide improved vehicles that include such fuel pump modules and propulsion systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.